


Huntresses Ready

by Merfilly



Series: Jedi Asajj [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The Sith want Ahsoka dead. Some Jedi have opinions on that.





	

Asajj rarely availed herself of the Senatorial contact she had through Anakin, but right now it was possibly key to her plan to have justice for her Padawan, and end this entire catastrophe in the making. She was careful to avoid being seen, using every skill a slave versed in survival and a Jedi Knight had, so that she was ensconced inside as the Senator was emerging from her private room.

"Ahsoka needs your help, Amidala," the Knight said, even as she approved the near-violence in the woman's appraisal of her intruder, replaced so swiftly by recognition.

"I heard about the attempt on her life. The statement implied she might not survive?"

"She will survive," Asajj said fiercely, then calmed herself. "We feel elements that are working for our hidden enemy will attempt to prevent that."

"Why? She's safely in the heart of the Temple, surely." The Senator walked over and sat on the other sofa, watching Asajj.

"I believe, based on certain impressions I received during the attack, that Ahsoka saw or heard the true enemy, and recognized them. Before they can attack her again, we mean to be ready… and that is where you come in. You must be sharp in your observations of the more powerful members of the Senate. We've eliminated most of the bootlickers as suspects, you see."

"Anakin had said as much," Padmé told her, her friendship with the Knight no secret. Asajj and Obi-Wan were both certain it was far more, but they said nothing. "I have people I trust completely. May I quietly bring them into this, so that we are completely covering as many avenues as possible?"

"What people?"

"The ones who have spearheaded every motion I have stood for since the argument against drafting the Jedi," Padmé clarified.

"Yes. Those few… yes. I will trust them with this," Asajj said. "Watch for any sudden changes; the Temple will announce when it is breached, I assure you. But you, and they, must strongly guard their reactions! We cannot have this Sith noting it!"

"I promise you, Asajj, they will be guarded. Each of us has taken lessons with certain adepts, to help prevent such betrayals of emotion," the Senator told her firmly.

"Then I will be going, so you can put it in motion." She wanted to be back with her padawan, part of the protection detail until such time as the men arrived to reinforce the Sentinels.

"Tell Ahsoka, when she is alert, that I am worried for her, and wish her a speedy recovery."

Asajj actually smiled, a softer expression, though tinged by worry. "I shall."

+++

Luminara, already well-versed in the fortitude and wits of the men currently serving the Republic (with as little choice as the Jedi had been given), found herself yet again grateful to them for their sense of duty and instincts for danger. The obvious threat trying to intrude in the Temple was met not by the soldiers, but the Sentinels. The small squad had positioned themselves most carefully near the healing hall, and were ready when the real assassin came into view. 

Unfortunately for the men, this assassin was adept with the Force, and realized the threat in time to protect herself from the blaster fire.

For the Jedi, though, the assassin's concentration on the soldiers gave them all the opening they needed. Luminara was quickly engaging the woman, followed by Tahl and Knight Krieth Nimpur, defending the sanctity of her domain. Vokara Che was inside, holding the last stand with Asajj. The two healers were not accustomed to fighting, and knew it, so were there only to add the press of numbers, using defensive stances.

Not so with Luminara and Tahl. Both women took the aggressive stance from the beginning, tangling up the vibroblade and electro-whip that replaced the ruined blasters so quickly. They kept pressing, pushing harder and harder with no words spoken to distract Tahl's senses. Every move was designed to push the defenses away, until the assassin was left open to the men… who acted with perfect timing. Careful shots from the snipers disabled the woman's arms, and a stunner blast took her full on right after.

"We have the quarry," Luminara announced by comm to Saesee Tiin.

"The Sentinels have the distraction. Disarm and bring to the cells."

"I will continue to guard here," the healer Knight said.

"And half the squad will remain," Tahl said, pointing out four of the men to do just that, all with minor injuries to be treated. She knew they would still fight, though. Krieth would see to their injuries while they kept watch.

+++

Padmé's allies and staff were all on guard for anything, watching targets all around them, as the announcement came across.

"For the second time, an assassination attempt has been made upon one of our youngest members. The Jedi Order appeals to the public for assistance in identifying those who have orchestrated these attacks. We have suspects in custody, but any further aid is welcomed."

Padmé applauded in her mind at the way Master Tiin had phrased it, as it would play on sympathies for the Jedi, and make thinking beings question all of the efforts to smear the Order's reputation. Her own eyes looked around under guise of shock, her hand over her mouth as the public message was replayed.

Why had the Vice-Chancellor leaned in to the Chancellor's ear in that moment. Was that a frown on the Chancellor's face? The expression wasn't quite what she expected from a man that supposedly championed the Order.

Fitting that against her growing disillusionment with him as a proponent of declaring full war on the rebellious systems were leading her to some unpleasant thoughts. With a quick tap of her comms, she made it clear that her staff was to meet her that night in her apartment.

+++

"We have a potential suspect for the Sith Lord," Saesee Tiin announced to his hastily convened meeting of the Council, most of them only present by holo on the most secure frequencies he could manage. "We are awaiting Padawan Tano regaining consciousness in hopes that she can confirm it. Assistance has been given by certain members of the Senate."

"I can be there by morning, to interrogate the assassin," Mace Windu told him. "Who else do you wish to return, if the suspect is validated as the actual enemy?"

Saesee considered that, surveying each of the Masters, and knowing who he had on tap already to handle the Temple and problems on Coruscant. Nearly all of his best swordsmen were in the field. Asajj Ventress was the only one of the healing staff that was considered without peer in her lightsaber combat, but she was only one fighter. Luminara Unduli was adequate, and versatile in her forms. With himself and Yoda the only ones on planet, of the Council, they had to consider aid.

If the Sith was anywhere near the caliber of the two Zabrak warriors, it would take numbers and skill. Yet to pull anyone from the field was to invite too much awareness of matters.

"Is Vos off his mission, Master Koon?"

Plo Koon considered a moment, then answered. "No, he is not. I feel he is embroiled deeply on the surface of the planet we are trying to liberate."

"Master Windu, is Secura still with you?" They had been conferring about the Felucia situation while the clones held and defended their initial beachhead.

"She is. She would be a good choice to supplement who is already there, and can travel with me. Her Commander is adept, as is mine, at concealing the absences."

"Anakin could break away," Obi-Wan Kenobi suggested, but Saesee shook his head.

"While his combat skills are without peer, he is too popular with the public and would be noticed as missing in your aid mission. We will make do with the addition of Windu and Secura," Saesee Tiin decided. 

"Hmm, I happen to already have a scheduled troop movement to Coruscant, Master Tiin," Shaak Ti stated. "It would not be surprising if I accompanied them, as they are a younger company, and I have been protesting using them quite intently."

Saesee had to smile at that, inclining his head. "Master Ti, you would be a welcome addition to the task force, since you have a reason to be moving this way." He moved the likelihood of success up a notch; the Huntress was a warrior to her core, for all that she had been placed in a support position for all of this. "Until we meet again, may the Force be with us."


End file.
